supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabulous
Fabulous is a High School Musical song from High School Musical 2. This song was sang by Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans in the movie. Gallery sharpay_s_fabulous_adventure02.jpg high-school-musical-2-sharpay-and-ryan-evans-lucas-grabeel-and-ashley-tisdale-3.jpg High-School-Musical-2-81.jpg But Squilliam Fancyson Gets It Now!.jpg Lyrics It's out with the old and with in the new Goodbye skies of gray, hello skies of blue I dip in the pool and trip to the spa Endless days in my chaise The world according to moi Excause me, thank you Iced tea imported from England Lifeguards imported from Spain Towels imported from Turkey Turkey imported from Maine We're gonna relax and renew You go, do! I want Fabulous This is my simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best I need something expiring to help me get along I need a little fabulous, it that's so wrong? Fetch me with Jimmy Choo Flip Flops (count as Pearl Krabs from Ontario) Where is my pink prada tote? I need my tiffany hair band Than I can go for a float Summer like never before I want more! She wants fabulous This is my simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best I need something expriring to help me get along I need a little more fabulous, it that's so wrong Fabulous pool, fabulous splash Fabulous parties even Fabulous trash Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling She's got to have fabulous everything Nothing to Discuss Everything's gotta be perfect for me! She wants fabulous This is her simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best I need something expiring to help her get along She needs a little fabulous, it's that so wrong This will do, that's a bore That's insulting, I need more! I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need I Need FABULOUS! Sharpettes: Fabulous Hair, fabulous style, Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile. Sharpay: I like what I see, I like it a lot Sharpettes: Is this absolutely fabulous? Ryan: Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous? Sharpay: Absolutely... NOT! Other "Fabulous" is the second song in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the soundtrack of the same name. It is sung by Sharpay and Ryan Evans, with back-up vocals from the Sharpettes. This is the song that Sharpay sings right before the rest of East High school, Wild cats show up at the club to work there expect Gabriella who is already a lifeguard there although Sharpay doesn't notice until she waves at Troy only to see him wave back but not to her but to Gabriella. Also the only ones not working there would be Pearl, Olivia, Joan, Jiroemon, Penny, Vera, Zsa Zsa, Ryan, Besse and Sharpay, while the rest do. It appears in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure as a reprise song and a bonus track. In a part of The Wipeout Fabulous episode they sing "Most Linked Pages", Troy says "True patriot love in all thy sons command.", Tasha has a hat. The second song where Nicky Sapera, Kelsi Nielsen, Evan Cundal, Pearl Krabs, Uniqua, Tasha, Sharpay, The Horse of Princess Cleotasha, Gabriella and Allen Ford don't live in Pembroke, Ontario for the longest time in the year and they we're all moving. First was Now or Never from High School Musical 3 at the beginning of the third film. In episode 7 of Wipeout Canada, Sharpay from Petawawa and Ryan from Napanee rule the universe. In this song, Empress Tasha from the episode Samurai Pie can't see Mrs. Evans. This song was not one of the songs Ben and Toad's Contest chose during the red flag at Detroit for the Germany-Australia crash. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbfJKnWLTKk Appearance *High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:unlockable Songs Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:oshawa, Ontario Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Parodies Category:Wipeout Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Darn its Category:Not Food Category:Over the Top Category:Ontario Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Sharpay Evans Category:Ryan Evans Category:Food Basics Category:WIPEOUT Category:Oshawa, Ontario